


The Siege

by ForeverDelighted



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDelighted/pseuds/ForeverDelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase Young has been sent to siege The Temple of Fire, but comes head to head with the temples guardian, The Dragon of Fire herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Siege

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the past, and in an alternative universe where Chase was raised on The Heylin side and never drank The Lao Man Long Soup. Kimiko is about twenty and Chase is a few years older than her. xx

When The Heylin emperor had ordered Chase Young to take his army to Japan and lay siege to the Temple of Fire, he had felt two things. The usual irritation at being commanded like some dog to do his master's bidding, but on this occasion, he also felt mildly amused.

The reason he was being sent to capture the temple was because The Emperor himself couldn't do it. Imagine that. The self proclaimed all mighty Lord of The Heylin, struggling to conquer a pitiful, little temple filled with peace loving monks? It was the perfect scandal in the brewing. Soon everyone would see The Emperor for what he was, nothing more than a clueless charlatan prancing around in a crown and cape.

Once his fellow Heylin realized just how incapable the man was of ruling, Chase would step into the light, ready to take his rightful place as Emperor of The Heylin, and not a mere Prince.

The Fire temple in question lay hidden within the Mount Kaikoma range. It was an impressive structure, renowned for its elegance and beauty, with its tall, red walls trimmed with gold, and sleek, black tiled roofs, held up by intricately decorated pillars. Like many of The Xiaolin temples, it was built partially into the mountains side, an effective way of making access to it difficult, deterring many potential thieves or enemies. This particular temple was unusual in that it was built closer to the ground, even housing a small village within its fortified walls that encircled a large section in front of the mountain. It was a sanctuary for many people; poor, pilgrims, criminals, and travelers alike. The actual temple building complex, however, stretched up high above the village, always the first to bask in the mornings radiant, amber glow.

Despite its difficult location, fortified walls, vantage point, and capable warrior monks, the temple would easy pickings for the Prince. After all, no matter how fortified a temple, castle or building was, the walls could be brought tumbling down, allowing his army to swiftly invade and take over.

And if that didn't work then they could starve them out. They would surround the temple, block off all escapes, preventing them from getting out to retrieve the necessary essentials such as food and medical supplies. Then all it would be was a dreary waiting game, and eventually they would be forced to surrender, least they perish from hunger.

It should have been easy for someone like him. He'd conquered many temples and castles from all over the continent, many being much more fortified than this one.

And yet despite his impressive military skills and tactics, the overwhelming size of his army, and the latest military technology, he and his men had been laying siege to the castle for well over 2 months with absolutely no progress having been made! It shouldn't be taking this long to starve them out! They should be on the verge of death by now! He had to do something radical, and soon if he wanted to keep in tack his flawless and immaculate military record.

He knew his men were growing frustrated; they were miserable and demoralized, fed up staying in the frigate and harsh mountain range, away from their families, friends and more comfortable dwellings. It had taken them weeks to make this difficult journey to the temple, and with each passing day, when their attempts to destroy or take over the temple proved fruitless, they became more restless. They were already doubting Chase's ability to take over the temple, other commanders and generals who wanted to take the reigns on this mission and one up the Prince, helping to circulate and cement the men's doubts. If Chase didn't deal with this temple soon his men were going to turn against him.

Well, that was if the Heylin Emperor didn't cut his expedition short by cutting off funding when he heard how little progress they had made. Keeping up a professional army was no cheap investment, it required a lot of money to arm, train, feed, water and provide other essentials for the men. Without funding, they would be forced to leave with their heads hung low in shame at their failure. Chase gritted his teeth at the thought of the Emperor's mocking smirk and taunts at his failure.

No. Failure was not an option.

His reputation would be in ruins. He had worked hard for years to build up his fearsome reputation, a mere mention of his name rattling the bones of the most formidable of warriors. It would take years to rebuild it from scratch, and no matter what he did it would always be a chink in his armor for all to see. The little temple he failed to siege.

His grandfather would be rolling in his grave. The infamous Grand Master Young, Heylin Dragon Warrior, the greatest martial artist to have ever lived. Since his success, there had always been the pressure for his family members to live up to that greatness. To prove they were worthy of the family name. His grand father had taken over this very temple, conquering it within a week.

And now here was Chase, struggling for months with something that had been nothing but a pebble in ancestors shoe.

But then again, his grandfather hadn't had to deal with the a temperamental, ridiculously stubborn Dragon of Fire by the name of Kimiko Tohmiko. The girl was too smart for her own good. When he got his hands on her...

"Umm Chase?" a hesitant, irksomely familiar voice called out from behind the curtain door of his tent. It sounded like Spicer. Chase could already fell the beginnings of a head ache coming on. "The men are asking that we try and assault the temple with the catapults at noon."

"And exactly what good would that do?" Chase called out, sounding more irritable than he meant to let on. "The walls are far more impenetrable than we originally thought. It's a waste of time and effort. No. We will continue to try and starve them out as we are."

They would break soon. It was only a matter of time.

"Umm about that, haha," Spicer laughed nervously. "I don't actually think that it's working."

"And why is that?" Chase gritted out, his voice soft and deadly. "Are you questioning my orders, worm?"

"What? Wait! No! No, of course not! It's just that... umm... we have a delivery... for you."

Chase quirked an eyebrow. A delivery? What did this have to do with Spicer's treacherous doubts in his plan to starve out the temples occupants? Perhaps it was a delivery from The Emperor. Chase clenched his hands into fists. What if this was it? His father finally withdrawing his finical support for the siege? Did his men already know and wanted one last try to try and save face?

"You may enter."

Spicer scurried in, quickly handing Chase the delivery. It was a gift basket, tied with a bright, red ribbon, a small white piece of parchment attached to it. Inside the basket was freshly baked bread, a bottle of wine and some other delectable looking food.

Chase quirked an eyebrow, glancing from the basket back to Spicer. "And what exactly is this?"

"umm... look who its from," Spicer winced, grimacing as Chase took the parchment in his hand and read it.

_To Sir Chase,  
Love From Kimiko xx _

The piece of parchment was crunched in leather clad hands, golden eyes narrowing dangerously as his body shook with rage.

"When did she send this?" Chase asked lightly, sounding surprisingly calm.

"Umm... about a half hour ago."

"Get. Out. Now!" Chase growled, sending a frightened Spicer hightailing it out the tent.

With a inhumane growl Chase tossed the gift basket across the room, the glass bottle shattering against the floor. The gift basket filled with food and luxurious wine was a clear sign, that damned Dragon of Fires way of telling him his plan to starve them out had been foiled. They weren't hungry at all if they able to gift their enemies with food and drink! They had to be getting supplies into the temple somehow.

And his men now knew this to, having been the ones to deliver the basket to him. They knew that they had been waiting about in horrid conditions for nothing. Irritation and anger levels were going to be high. His generals would probably have heard of this to by now and would be plotting ways to take control.

And Kimiko knew this would happen.

Kimiko wasn't just taunting him, she was playing a game with him, just like she had been doing from the start.

If Chase had known what trouble the irritable wench would be he would have had her shot with an arrow the first day of the siege! He'd underestimated her. Severely. A mistake he would not make again.

* * *

  _2 months ago..._

_It had been a challenging journey, but they had finally made it through the Mount Kaikoma range and found the Temple Of Fire. Due to its strategized location if they were forced to lay siege to it they would have only one way to enter the temple, its main entrance or through battering down the walls around the door. They wouldn't be able to attack it from behind or its right side as it was built into the mountain, and on its left side was the lake with a magnificent waterfall feeding into it._

_Chase's army lined themselves several yards away from the entrance, watching as Chase rode his black horse down towards the entrance._

_A young women appeared in-between the turrets to address them. He couldn't really make out her features from this distance, but there was no mistaking who she was. The elder monk of the temple were rumoured to have been visiting China to assist their fallen brother and sister temples there, and their spies had confirmed that the one now in charge of this temple was a young women of striking beauty, with long, black hair like the darkest midnights, and eyes like the blue flowers of The Hitachinaka fields._

_The Dragon of Fire herself... Tohomiko Kimiko._

_"Chase Young? To what do we owe this unexpected visit?" Kimiko called down lightly, her voice melodic and sweet like the jingle of wind chimes. "I'm guessing this isn't a social call?"_

_"Unfortunately no, Lady Kimiko. We're here to take control of this temple," Chase shouted up to her so she could hear him, keeping his voice pleasantly polite._

_Before any attack or siege, negotiations and talks were mandatory for Chase. Unlike his predecessors, he saw the negotiations as an opportunity. If he could convince her to surrender her temple without a fight, then it would save him time and resources. Why go through all the trouble of attacking, wasting resources, injuring and losing men, when he could get what he wanted with simple etiquette?_

_Besides, it also meant he and his men could get a decent night sleep in the relative comfort and safety that the temple provided. They were exhausted and needed the rest, especially the infantry who lacked horses._

_"That is unfortunate," Kimiko drawled dryly in agreement. "And I'm sure it'll come as no surprise when I tell you exactly what I told your emperor. We will not surrender."_

_"My Lady, I think it would be wise if you reconsidered your choice in this battle. It shall not end well for you, or your company," Chase said lowly, his threat clear. "Surrender now and no harm shall come to you, or your occupants." Well, for now._

_"The word of a Heylin?" Kimiko scoffed, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms, leaning over the turret. "Ill take my chances in here. Sayōnara."_

_Kimiko waved her fingers, giving the now wide eyed warlord a cheeky wink. She held her head high and disappeared back into the temple._

_Chase shook his head. The fool clearly had a death wish, and he was more than happy to oblige. If she wasn't willing to do this peacefully, then he was more than prepared to use force. It was quite the shame that such a beautiful temple would be destroyed, but eventually they all would fall once The Heylin completed their conquest of the world._

_"Very well, Lady Tohomiko," Chase muttered to himself, smiling sinisterly. "Then let the games begin."_

_He signalled to his captain to ready the catapults, and within a matter of moments rocks, stones, and boulders pummelled into the fortified walls. The attack lasted several hours, much of the walls now sporting large holes that hadn't quite broken through, and spider like cracks. But despite the brutal assault the walls endured, still standing proud and tall._

_The Heylin warlord watched from the safety of the near by hilltop, idly observing the scene with a sense of boredom._

Hmm they must have strengthened the walls, _Chase mused, stroking his chin._

_He signalled for his men to cease the attack, allowing them time to recover from the physically exhausting task of having to heave the massive stones onto the catapult. It was not an easy task, and his men could only do it for short periods divided by long rests._

_Startled gasps, growls and annoyed, disbelieving murmurs drew his attention down to his men. Some were pointing up at the turrets of the temples surrounding walls were their attacks had been aimed. Behind the turrets he could just make out Kimiko. She was doing something. Squinting his eyes, he was just able to make out the sight of her. She was... dusting the turrets... what?_

_Chase blinked, his mouth dropping open._

_"Is she?"_

_One of his men, Spicer, rode up beside him, looking through a small telescope to get a better look. He handed the small device to Chase, who snatched it from his hands and peered in. She was. She was actually dusting the turrets from the debris caused by their assault! Acting like their attack had meant nothing! That over confident little-_

_"Really now? Is that all you got?" Kimiko shouted down, adding insult to injury. "I expected more from the 'great' Heylin army. I'm sorely disappointed."_

_Through the telescopic lens he could see her garrison shaking their heads at her theatrics. It seems she was no stranger to flirting with danger. There was a little green dragon sitting on her shoulder, who was wildly waving his hands at her in protest, trying to stop her from taunting him and his army further. She didn't listen._

_"I guess my garrisons just aren't trying hard enough to make you try harder," Kimiko sighed dramatically. "Hmm, at least the last army knew how to throw a punch."_

_That did it. Suggesting his fathers army was better than his? She had crossed the line. He would unleash all out war on her. Chase let out a harsh laugh as he tossed the telescope back to Spicer. If this was how she wanted to play, fine. That suited him perfectly well. He'd show her what it was really like to play with fire._

_With a snap of his fingers his men brought out the battering ram. A huge machine crafted of sturdy wood, with a long, thick log that the men could use to ram down the massive wooden gate entrance to the temple._

_Chase charged ahead of his men, pulling his horse to a stop before the temple._

_"Lady Kimiko!" Chase shouted up._

_She appeared between two turrets high above the doors. She had her arms crossed on the wall, and was leaning over, her long waves of hair tumbling over her shoulder as she peered down at the prince through long lashes._

_"What is it? Are you here to surrender," she smiled._

You can dream, little spitfire, _Chase thought with a growl._

_"I'm giving you one... last... chance," Chase drawled darkly. "Surrender, and your people live."_

_Kimiko quirked an eyebrow, resting her cheek against her balled fist. "Hmm, and what about me?"_

_Chase smirked. "You forfeited my mercy when you began your childish behavior. Your people, however, I will be lenient with if you agree to hand over the temple to me. They will be allowed to flee."_

_Her long pause told him she was thinking about the offer. He knew she wouldn't want anyone being hurt or killed, especially not now when she had a chance to avoid that. Though he doubted she was to keen to find out what he had in store for her, since she was exempt from that small mercy. He was yet to decide what he would do to her for her insolence, but there would be plenty of time to decide her unpleasant fate later._

_"You cannot pull the sheep over our eyes, Chase Young!" A young monk called down, pointing down angrily at the Heylin warlord. "We will never surrender!"_

_Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Uh, I think you mean wool over our eyes, Omi."_

_"Nor cotton, nor leather, or anything! We shall not be fooled by your deceit!"_

_"Is that your final answer?" Chase asked, the hint of a smirk twitching at his lips._

_Kimiko locked eyes with his golden orbs, all doubt gone._

_"Yes."_

_The hard way it was then._

_"So be it," Chase replied, snapping his fingers._

_His men took the battering ram and charged at the door. The impact shook the temple, startling the monks above it who nearly fell over. Kimiko disappeared behind the turret, shouting in Japanese to someone out of sight. Chase watched in amusement as the monks visible through the gaps in the turret scuttled about, hollering to one another in a flustered frenzy. They were in a state of panic. They would have realized that within a matter of moment he was going to break through that door and unleash mayhem on their precious temple._

_"Look out below!" A sweet, feminine voice suddenly shouted._

_Chase glanced up just in time to see several monks heaving a massive boulder - one that The Heylin army had previously attacked the temple with - over the edge of the turrets. The Heylin manning the battering ram looked up as the huge shadow of the rock fell over them. They let out cries as they bolted, scurrying away and narrowly avoiding being hit by the boulder as it crashed down on top of the battering ram, shattering it._

_That blasted women! That had been their only battering ram! It had murder trying to transport it all the way here to this accursed temple high up in the mountains, having slowed them down and injured several men who were in charge of it. It had also been very expensive. And now there it lay in splinters before him._

_Chase let out a curse under his breath._

Kimiko, _Chase thought with a snarl as he looked up at the fire dragon, waving at him and looking as sweet as an angel, only one with horns and a devilish grin. The young women was quickly becoming a thorn in his side._

_"Very clever, Kimiko," Chase begrudgingly applauded her. "But we'll see how smart you are when you're on the point of starving to death."  
_

* * *

Eight weeks stuck in this forsaken, frozen mountain, away from the comfort of his palace.

Eight weeks of repeated attempts to bring down the temple walls only to fail.

Eight weeks of his army bickering and fighting with one another, his generals constantly trying to undermine him.

Eight weeks of being taunted and teased by a wretched spitfire of a women.

Eight weeks of sleepless nights, fantasising of how to murder said women.

And now he found out it was all for nought.

He was going to kill her.

Chase rose from his seat, and stormed out of his tent. He instructed some of his best warriors to go out and find out how Kimiko was getting food and resources by them. Clearly the temple had learned from its mistakes of the past, finding new methods to ensure its survival during sieges.

Two days later, Chase's men returned. They had been unable to figure out how Kimiko was sneaking in supplies to her temple, however, they did have something even better. They had found a weak link in Kimiko's temple. A young man... called Raimundo.

Raimundo was a monk within the temple. He had agreed to open up one of the smaller gates tonight when most would be asleep, allowing them to slip into the temple, finally by passing the temples seemingly impenetrable defences. Once inside it would all be over. And it had only cost them a small bag of gold.

 _Tonight we finally meet, Kimiko,_ Chase thought with an evil smirk.

That night Chase and his best men prepared themselves, the rest of his army staying on alert, waiting for the signal that the main gates had been open, allowing them access.

Raimundo had instructed them to sneak along a secret path that ran along one of the side mountains. It was a steep and hazardous path to walk, a deadly hundred foot drop into a seemingly dark oblivion waiting to greet them should they fall. They had to keep their backs pressed up firmly against the cliff wall, their footstep slow and careful as parts of the tiny path threatened to crumble under their weight. It was near impossible to shuffle along in the pitch black of night, not the moon nor a single star offered them a sliver of light to guide them. Even the heavens themselves seemed to be on Kimiko's side.

The deadly path eventually lead to a secret ledge hidden under the waterfall. Chase smirked when he saw a doorway leading to the temple. It was sealed off by an iron bar gate, but as soon as Raimundo opened it he could finally redeem himself in the eyes of his men, and get revenge on his troublesome little fire dragon.

Chase slowly approached the bar gate, followed closely by his hand full of men. He could see a tranquil garden filled with flowers and cherry trees beyond the gate. Like a secret sanctuary within a sanctuary, it seemed to be hidden away from the rest of the temple. The surrounding smooth walls kept it concealed, painted with images of other Xiaolin temples and monasteries.

Chase rapped his fist off the bars, a low hum ringing upwards to allow Raimundo to know they were here.

With a creak the gate began to rise.

 _Finally,_ Chase grinned, unsheathing his sword.

"Remember, one at a time, and do not make any noise," Chase warned his men. "When inside we must first get the main gate open before attacking."

His warning came a little too late. In his excitement Spicer let out a battle cry and charged in, his sword swinging in the air madly. The moment he crossed the fresh hold the iron gate clattered shut with a deafening bang! Several monks swiftly emerged from the shadows, tackling the startled red head to the ground. They began to restrain him with ropes.

"Wrong person," a feminine voice sighed, sounding displeased.

Chase glanced to the gardens entrance way across from where he stood behind the iron bars. After four months of bitter fighting they were finally able to meet each other face to face, albeit it separated by an iron fence. He wasn't at all pleased with the way his heart throbbed slightly at the sight of her. He'd give his spies credit where it was due, they hadn't been exaggerating about the young women's beauty. She was dressed in traditional Xaiolin red robes, a black sash wrapped around her waist. Her hair fell to her side, styled into an elegant braid.

As she entered the garden, he noticed Raimundo leaning against the wall, a smirk on his face. He was tossing a small, familiar bag idly into the air, the contents jingling loudly.

The little traitor had played them.

It had all been a trap; a trap to capture him.

 _Well, well, well, color me surprised,_ Chase mused darkly.

If Spicer hadn't charged in guns blazing it would have been him stuck inside, outnumbered and tied up. In a rare moment he was thankful for Spicer's stupidity and lack of ability to follow orders.

"We had been planning to have you over for dinner, but it seems my plans have been foiled," Kimiko said sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I suppose your 'friend' here will have to do."

She instructed everyone to leave the garden, dragging a howling Spicer with them. Seeing this as an opportunity to final confront his new nemesis, Chase decided to send his own men back down the path, assuring them he would meet them back at the camp site. Once they were alone Chase turned to The Dragon of Fire, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall beside the iron gate.

"There are easier ways to go about asking me to dinner, rather than trying to take me captive. Though I will admit its certainly the most creative way a women has tried it."

"Got to keep you on your toes," Kimiko said with a shrug, walking over to stand a few a way from the gate. "So, you're the infamous Chase Young. Hmm, you're a lot younger than I thought you'd be."

"Well I could say the same about you."

"Touché," Kimiko laughed lightly. "Why are you so determined to siege my temple?"

"Its a Xiaolin temple, and we aim to take over the world," Chase said nonchalantly. It shouldn't need asking, really. "Naturally we're attempting to neutralise all opponents."

"Yet its always Heylin royalty that try to siege us?" Kimiko pointed out, tilting her head. "Why are we the only temple that's drawn the special attention of your family."

"I suppose you're just lucky," Chase replied.

Though now that she pointed it out it did seem odd that this temple out of all the others seemed to garner more Heylin elites attention than any other. This temple had always been one of the first on his families hit list when attempting to take over the world. Why was that? The more he thought about it the more curious he became. His father had been insisted that their world conquest could not go on any further until this temple was captured. But why? It was something he'd have to look into. Perhaps there was something about this temple that he didn't know about. Whatever it was, he'd find out.

"I don't know why the higher anarchy of the heylin would want this particular temple captured so badly. There's hardly anything in here of any value, and there certainly isn't anything worth all the trouble your going through to get in here."

"Allow me to be the judge of that and let my army in."

Kimiko snorted. "The Heylin and Xaiolin are mortal enemies. If we surrender to you we're as good as dead. You've already made it perfectly clear that you'll show no mercy to me."

"In the last two months you have taken every opportunity to provoke me, I'm sure you can understand why you're exempt from any mercy," Chase pointed out.

Kimiko lifted her head, folding her arms. "You attacked my temple, endangered everyone within its walls lives, and have tired to starve us all. I think you can understand my angry behaviour towards your presence here."

"Anger? Was that really what caused you to taunt, jeer and mock my warriors? To flaunt the fact that we had waited out there in miserable conditions, waiting for you to starve, when in fact you've somehow been sneaking food right under my nose?" Chase asked, pushing himself from the wall and taking another step closer to the iron bars. They were inches away from each other, their eyes locked in a fierce battle. "I am no fool, and neither are you. All of your actions thus far haven't been done in rash anger. Its been calculative. You knew exactly what you were doing and what reactions it would cause."

"I think you're looking too deeply into it, Sir," Kimiko said quietly.

"No, I'm not. You're playing a very dangerous game," Chase murmured, his voice deathly quiet.

Kimiko took a step forward, giving Chase a coy smile. "Well if we are playing a game then clearly I'm winning."

"For now, but even if by some miracle you win this battle you and your fellow Xiaolin shall not win the war."

Chase saw her confident façade flicker in uncertainty for a moment. It didn't matter if she succeeded in fending off their siege, for this was one little battle on a much larger scale. Outside her temple walls a war was waging between good and evil. As a Dragon of Fire sooner or later she would have to leave the safety of the temple to fight for good, and when she did she knew - just as Chase now did - that this temple and all its secrets would crumble. She was the reason it was yet to fall.

"Why not cease avoiding the inevitable and end this pointless folly?"

"Hmm I'll pass," Kimiko replied dryly.

"Your funeral."

Kimiko let out a harsh laugh. "You really think you'll win?

"Of course."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

* * *

 

 

The next night Chase returned to the waterfall's hidden ledge. He wasn't really sure what it would accomplish. Kimiko wouldn't leave the entrance ungaurded, especially not with its location now known to him and his men. Truthfully, his whole little late night expedition seemed more trouble than it was worth, especially considering how perilous the trip to it was. But perhaps he could find a way to bypass the gate more easily than the main gate. He didn't take any of his men, deciding it was best to work with stealth.

When he arrived he was surprised to find a cup of freshly brewed tea, a seemingly hot kettle, and small futon waiting for him on his side of the gate. At he other end sat Kimiko, quietly sipping her own tea.

"You didn't really think I'd leave this entrance unguarded, did you?" Kimiko asked, giving Chase a quizzical look.

"No, you've proven quite well you're not so foolish," Chase slowly approached the gate, kneeling down in front of the tea set. "You were expecting me? How did you know I would come back?"

"Women's institution."

He was right, she hadn't left this entrance ungaurded. He just didn't expect to find Kimiko herself guarding it.

Chase raised the cup to this lips, but didn't take any. He gave Kimiko a questioning stare. "How do I know this isn't poison?"

"Well you could always try it and find out," Kimiko smiled mischievously.

Chase gave her an unimpressed scowl.

Kimiko laughed. She put down her teacup, gesturing for Chase to give her his. He leaned forward, passing the cup through the bars. For the briefest of seconds his fingers brushed against hers as she took hold of it, soft and fleeting. Kimiko raised the cup to her lips, taking a sip.

"See, not poison," She assured him, pouring his cups contents into a fresh cup before giving him it back. "I don't kill in cold blood. And killing you would only bring more pain and suffering once your father found out and sought retribution."

Oh his father certainly would seek retribution, but only because it gave him the prefect excuse to sent all his armies to lay siege and destroy the temple, without any protests from his generals. He would not be doing it out of heartbreak and pain of loss for his fallen son.

"Besides, killing, as far as I'm concerned, is out of the question."

The fierce serenity in her voice assured his instincts that she was above poising him. He took a sip from the tea. It was warm and sweet, a faint taste of cherry tinging it. It had been so long since he'd been able to sit down and have a delightful cup of tea, his armies supply of it having run out last month, and with rapidly depleting funds they couldn't afford to restock - much to his annoyance.

"The tea is delicious. What type is it?" Chase asked, genuinely enjoying the brew.

"Its my own secret concoction," Kimiko smiled.

"Hmm so I suppose you're not going to tell me."

"Call off your siege and I might feel obliged to tell you, as a thank you of sorts."

"I never said it was that good."

Kimiko scoffed in indignation, giving him an offended look. Her eyes twinkled mischievously, giving her away that she wasn't truly offended or that all surprised at his rejection of her proposal.

"Well you can't blame a girl for trying," Kimiko sighed, blowing a stray strand of hair from her face.

"So tell me, why is The Dragon of Fire guarding this temple?" Chase asked. He wasn't sure if she would answer, but seeing as they seemed to be in a truce at the moment, he might as well try and get what information out of her he could. Anything could be of use. "Although its your temple I was informed this temple was run another elder monk."

She pulled her cup away from her rosy lips, glancing at him over the rim of the cup. "Being The Dragon of Fire means I can't always be at my temple, so it needs a more permanent care taker. Hence why its usually run by other monks. But as you've said it is my temple, so of course I'll come to its defence when threatened."

He couldn't rid the feeling she was holding something back. There was more to the story than she was letting on. Whatever it was she wasn't likely to share it with him. Just more clouds of mystery to surround her and her temple.

"Well I must say it was very wise that you came when you did. You've held up far better resistant against such daunting odds than I thought possible," Chase admitted. She was a worthy opponent, and thus deserved respect. "Under any other management I doubt the temple would have survived as long as it has."

"You really do flatter yourself to much, Sir Chase."

Chase smirked at her jib. "I'm trying to give you a compliment."

 _And failing,_ he knew she wanted to say, he could see the words on the tips of her lips, but she bit them back.

They sat in silence for several moments, taking quiet sips of their tea and listening to sound of the thundering water fall behind them. After a moment, Kimiko glanced back up at Chase.

"May I ask you a question?" Kimiko asked quietly, placing her teacup down. When Chase nodded she continued speaking. "Why did your father send you to attempt to siege the temple?"

"Because he was unable to do so," Chase replied simply. "And it needs to be done."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Kimiko gave him an unreadable look, causing a vibe of unease in his stomach. She looked confused, sorrowful even. She bit her lip, picking up her tea cup and taking small sips from it. After a moments pause she spoke again. "How long do you plan to stay in the valley?"

"However long it takes to defeat you."

Was it not obvious? He wasn't going to back down now, not after everything he and his men had endured. The temple would fall by his hands. He'd find a way past her defences. It was just a matter of time.

Kimiko looked like there was something she wanted to say, but whatever it was she didn't voice it. She starred into her cup, seemingly lost in thought.

"You know you can't stay out there in the valley for much longer, right?" Kimiko whispered.

"And why is that?" Chase asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"The same reason I told your father. Didn't he warn you?"

"Warn me of what?" Chase asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Ask your father."

When Chase returned to the camp in the early hours of the morning, he sent a letter to his father, demanding to know what the girl was talking about.

After that night Chase returned each night to have tea with Kimiko. Every night they would simply sit and drink their tea, having mundane discussions about anything and everything. Despite being mortal enemies, and their truce being an unconventional, flimsy affair that could turn sour at any moment, Chase found it surprisingly easy to interact with Kimiko. He told himself the reason he kept coming back was he was trying to gain the young women's trust, get her to let down her defences so he could find a way into her temple.

But as the days turned into weeks, he realized somewhere along the lines she had turned the tables on him. He looked forward to seeing her, to talk and banter with her. He enjoyed glancing over the rim of his cup to see her smile into her own, to see a light blush spread upon her cheeks as he dared to compliment her on her lovely attire or new hair styles.

One day she even let him in her garden. Provided he gave his word he wouldn't taken advantage of the situation. Which, true to his word, he didn't.

It was the first time they had ever meet without any barricades between them. The moment the iron gate ascended, she put out her hand, offering him it. He took it, ignoring the small jolt as she entwined their fingers and pulled him into the temple.

She showed him around the garden, which was far bigger than he had originally thought. Flowers of all varieties lined the walls. It even had a small pond filled with large koi fish and lily pads, and a small, white bridge stretching over it. For most of that night they sat in the centre of the garden talking, before deciding to do some quiet mediating. Eventually Chase let his mischievous side get the better of him, and he provoked Kimiko into starting a small contest.

"I must say I am surprised," Chase said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"About what?"

"I thought the Xiaolin were suppose to be renowned for their exceptional fighting skills," Chase commented nonchalantly. "I'm surprised you've gained such a reputation if mediating in gardens is all you do."

He didn't mean it, he was just trying to goad her. Meditating was an important part of Heylin training as well, and one of Chase favourite past times. It helped an individual to focus, to clear their minds of any unneeded grief or stress, and see things more clearly. However, Kimiko - he assumed - was unaware of Heylin training, so wouldn't know that just like Xiaolin training, meditating was a huge part of The Heylins.

He got the reaction he wanted. He opened one eyelid, smirking when he saw Kimiko bristle. Her eyes snapped open and she gave him a bitter look. She rose to her feet, planting her hands firmly on her hips.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just wondering if you're as capable a fighter as some of the other Xiaolin warriors I've encountered," Chase said with a shrug, rising to his feet.

"Hmm how about a little showdown then?" Kimiko asked, clearly itching to put him in his place.

"If it's a flower organising showdown then no thank you, not really my style."

"You are one arrogant swine," Kimiko scoffed. She made a few elegant gestures with her arms and hands, merely a theatrical flare, before positioning herself into a fighting stance. "No, I mean a proper, regular showdown. The challenge is first to fall over wins. Agreed?"

"Very well," Chase smirked. "How about a little wager?"

"Depends, what kind of wager."

"If I win, you have to tell me the secret ingredients to your cherry tea." Chase smiled when Kimiko laughed at that. He couldn't help but notice the way her smile seemed to brighten up dull, moon lit garden. "And if you win I'll give you a surprise."

"A surprise from a Heylin? Hmm, I'm not sure I like the sound of that," Kimiko said, wincing uncertainly. "What kind of surprise? Not a poison apple by any chance?"

"Well you'll just have win to find out," Chase smirked. "Good luck with that."

They both bowed, then began to slowly circle one another, waiting for the other to strike first. Kimiko was the first to make a move, darting forward and swinging the side of her hand towards Chase's throat. Chase blocked it, and the two began firing skilful blows at each other. Chase managed to get a hold of Kimiko's wrist, and spun her into his chest. He smiled against her neck.

"Love the perfume."

Kimiko twisted out of his grasp, swirling around and booting him in the stomach. Chase went skidding backwards along the ground, coming to a grinding hault. He smirked.

"Thanks," Kimiko grinned, flipping her hair behind her. "It's lavender and roses."

Kimiko flung her hands in the air then cartwheeled forward, landing on her feet inches away from the Heylin warlord. Chase tried to trip her up with a swift kick close to the ground, but Kimiko rolled over him, landing behind him. Just as she made to grab him, he twirled around, colliding into her. The two fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs, Chase somehow landing on top of Kimiko.

The Dragon of Fire burst into laughter, and without realising a smile broke out onto Chase's face at the sound of it. He enjoyed her laugh, it was like a melody, one that he wanted to hear again and again, and could never tire of. She looked up at him, placing her hands on his chest to push him away.

Chase stopped her by taking one of her hands in his, keeping it firmly against his chest. His eyes met her questioning ones, and daringly, he leaned forward, his eyes slowly drifting down to her lips. His lips hovered above hers, pausing a breath away from them. He waited, his heart beating so loudly in his chest he wondered if she could hear it, to realize what effect she was having on him.

A moment later Kimiko smiled and leaned up, closing the distance between them. Her lips were soft, moving against his shyly. He smiled into the kiss, enjoying the way one of her hands trailed up his chest, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him closer. She broke the kiss first, giving herself a chance to breath before Chase moved forward, capturing her lips in hers once more. Each kiss was more passionate than the last, leaving both with a fluttering sensation in their chests, a sensation that was almost painful, only lessened when they pulled each other closer. As though each other was not only the cause, but the cure for the aches in their hearts.

"You know," Kimiko said, her lips brushing his. "This really isn't a good idea."

"True," Chase smirked, panting slightly as he tried to regain his breath. "But good isn't something I'm known for."

Kimiko rolled her eyes with a smile. Her hand slipped into his mass of hair, threading through it. She leaned forward, continuing their kisses with more vigour, as though she realised just how short their time together was. For the blissful few moments that their kisses lasted, Chase felt like he was basked in pure light. With her in his arms, he felt pure bliss, all the stress and concerns of his life vaporizing. He held her close, banishing any thoughts of ever letting her go.

But of course, eventually he had too.

"Mistress Kimiko!" A high pitched voice shrieked.

Kimiko reeled back from the kiss, her wide eyes filled with fear as she turned to the sound of the voice. No one stood by the entrance to the garden, but near by they could hear the sound of rushing footsteps approaching them.

"Oh no, you can't be here!" Kimiko hissed, pushing Chase off her. Chase obliged, helping her to her feet. He kept a tight grip of her hand, reuctant to allow her to put distance between them. She swirled around to face him, her eyes pleading. "Chase you need to go, now. If they find you here-"

She trailed off, letting her fingers slip through his.

"Meet me tomorrow," She whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

Chase placed a hand on her face, leaning his head forward to rest on hers for the briefest of moments. "Of course."

He felt her pull away, slipping out of grasp. He realised at that moment he didn't want to be separated from her, ever. Already his mind went to work, plotting an elaborate scheme to keep them together. No matter the cost.

Kimiko smiled, unaware of his devious scheming. She turned away from him, racing away towards the garden entrance that lead into the main temple. Chase hurried out the garden, pulling the gate shut behind him. He hide behind the wall, just able to pick up Kimiko talking to one of her students.

They were talking about Spicer. Apparently the fool had managed to escape and the temple was now in chaos trying to find him. So he was to blame for the interruption between Kimiko and himself. The boy was dead when he saw him.

Chase heard more monks coming towards the garden, probably to search it for the red headed boy. With one last glance at the garden, Chase left, eager for tomorrow night to come.

Sadly, things would not turn out the way he planned. 

* * *

In the morning Chase received the reply letter from his father. It was brief and straight to the point, as was all their conversations they shared, whether it be in verbal words or writing. It read:

_Foolish boy! You have allowed that pitiful Xiaolin insect to get into your head! I never spoke with her; she was to feart to even show her face! I left as I had other, more pressing, business to deal with. I trusted you were at least capable of seizing the temple, however, clearly I have over estimated your capabilities again. Capture the temple, or you are no son of mine!_

It was amazing how so few words could bring such a devastating blow to him.

He didn't care about brutal insults of his father had for him. He was use to them. No, those barbs weren't what was boiling his blood.

Chase stood in his tent, clutching onto the parchment in both hands. His body trembled with rage, his eyes narrowing as his father's words played over and over again in his head, like a haunting, broken record. _You have allowed that pitiful Xiaolin insect to get into your head!_

He hadn't even considered it. What if all his time with Kimiko had been her attempt to throw him off track? To try and seduce him into calling off the temples siege?

Images of their time together flooded his mind.

He remembered the sound of her laugh, the sweet smile gracing her lips, lips that he had spent hours dreaming of capturing with his own once more. He recalled the way she looked at him coyly above the rim of her teacup after she had teased or joked with him. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous. How she rolled her eyes in fruststion as they debated philosophy, politics and morals. How every day she always had her glossy, raven black hair styled differently.

Before he would have looked at those memories fondly with an ache in his heart, now he saw them through red.

She was nothing but a manipulative, little temptress!

If she thought she could play games with him and win, she was wrong.

He didn't visit her that night, or the next day, or the day after that. In fact, he had no intention of visiting her until he had torn down her precious temples wall. The next time they would meet she would be in chains, locked away in a dungeon where she would be forever at his mercy - mercy he would not show. She wouldn't get away with trying to turn him into a love sick fool!

He made his men double their efforts to take down the temple, their attacks raging long into the night. It exhausted his men, but he could also see that the constant onslaught was working. The monks couldn't keep up. They tried to repair the walls as best they could, but before they could even begin rocks would pelt down on them, destroying what little progress they had made.

The clock was ticking against them now.

"Sir, the men need some rest," one of Chase's generals, a man clad head to toe in sleek, black armour said.

Chase merely shrugged. "They can rest once the temple lays in crumbling ruins at my feet."

"I do not think-"

An arrow sliced through the air, piercing the wooden pole between the two. The general reeled back in surprise, falling to the ground. Chase didn't even flinch, merely glancing towards the arrow. It was a red arrow, a small fire emblem etched onto its stem. The mark of The Dragon of Fire. Wrapped around it was a white parchment; it had to be a message from Kimiko.

Chase's hand clenched into fists at the thought of her.

He didn't read her note, instead scrunching it up and tossing it to the ground. He didn't notice the general, whom was still lying on the ground on his backside, gaze at the ball of paper before slipping it into his pocket.

* * *

 After a meeting with his generals, Chase retired to his sleeping quarters. He entered the tent, allowing its curtain doors to fall closed behind him. The sound of a familiar female voice halted him in his tracks.

"Well you look exhausted."

Sitting on his bed, her legs crossed and arms folded, was the last person he expected to see in his tent.

Kimiko.

The last time he had seen her she had been everything he could have ever wanted. She was smart, witty, funny, never afraid to speak her mind or challenge him, she was an excellent fighter, passionate and courageous. She was someone he could invasion himself waking up to every morning. Someone he could call his equal in every measure.

But no... not anymore. He saw through that mirage, seeing her for what she really was. He would never be so blinded by his emotions again.

"You must have a death wish coming here," Chase said calmly, not a trace of emotion on face.

"Why didn't you come back to the temple? Or read my letter?" Kimiko snapped, jumping off the bed and storming towards him. "Why is it you've suddenly redoubled your efforts to take down my temple?"

She was livid, he could tell she was barely restraining herself from screaming at him. A light steam was radiating from her clenched hands. In her pools of sapphire, he could see a turmoil of emotion; anger, hurt and confusion. What she had to feel hurt over he didn't know. But he would clear up her confusion for her.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Chase spat. "You think I wouldn't realise what you were doing?"

"Chase, what are you talking about?" Kimiko sighed in angry aggitation.

"I am not so weak minded that I would allow a pitiful insect like you to seduce me to the side of good!" Chase hissed, towering over her. "If I was you I'd get back to the drawing board. Your plan has failed. Just as you and your people will in your pitiful attempts at defeating The Heylin."

All the fury seemed to drain from Kimiko, all the emotions gone from her eyes, leaving only hurt.

"You think I was playing you?" Kimiko murmured, shaking her head in disbelief. "Chase, why would I risk my life coming all the way into the heart of your camp to see you if it had all been an act?"

"It was a risk to ensure the credibility of your charade in hope I would cease the siege," Chase replied, his eyes narrowing. "Unfortunately for you, your gamble will not pay off. I will not show anyone within the walls of your temple any mercy."

"Chase, listen to me! I didn't play you! Yes, the reason I greeted you with tea when you came back to the gardens entrance was because I wanted to talk to you, and hopefully convince you to call off this siege. But can you honestly say you came with completely noble intentions when you returned each night? That you came for a pure reason, other than trying to get me to let my guard down so you could find a way into the temple?"

For the first time in years Chase was unable to hold a stare down. He glanced away, scowling bitterly at the tent walls. Guilt was not nothing he was accustomed to, and yet here he was, unable to hold her penetrating gaze because he knew she was right. Neither of them had met with the intention of befriending the other, they did so for their own self serving reasons.

"Chase, know this. The more time we spent together, the more I found myself enjoying your company. I didn't want you to leave each night. I didn't want us to go back to fighting one another," Kimiko said earnestly, moving forward to stand inches away from him. She bit her lip as she tried to put her thoughts and feelings into words. "I swear to you Chase, I never tried to use any feelings between us to manipulate you onto my side, or letting my temple go. I wouldn't- I couldn't do that!"

"No. You couldn't have," Chase cut in. It was a statement, bold as brass. Kimiko frowned in confusion. "Any feelings between us is purely on your side. I feel _nothing_ for you. So there is nothing that you could use against me."

At least that's what he told himself. He wouldn't let some wisp of a girl hold any power of him. He was the heir to The Heylin throne. He would one day take over this world, upholding his proud family name. Letting feelings of any kind interfere with that was foolish. Why settle for some mediocre romance when he could obtain the entire world?

When Kimiko heard his words she looked like she had been physically struck. She took a step back, looking away from him and staring at her feet. She let out a harsh breath, running her fingers through her hair.

"There was something between us! Something mutual! You don't... you... you can't mean that, Chase!"

"Oh, but I do," Chase smirked evilly.

Kimiko starred deeply into his eyes, no doubt trying to see if she could see the truth of his words in his eyes. She would see nothing. He was a master at hiding his emotions, and he would not yield the to anyone, especially not her, not now. Finally, she sighed in resignation, glancing away.

"Of course," she mumbled, her voice strained with some pent up emotion. "I'm an idiot. I should have known." She looked up, meeting his eyes. Chase was startled to see a veil of tears lining her eyes. Certainly the little actress, wasn't she? "You're just a Heylin. Nothing but an unfeeling monster who only cares about power and conquest. You don't have a heart to feel anything for anyone!"

Her words scorched him like the very flames she could conjure.

But it shouldn't matter what she said. She was nothing but an opportunistic vixen, trying to snake her way into his heart. She had no feelings for him. And soon he would ensure he held no feelings other than contempt for her.

A clatter of armour drew the women's attention to the tent entrance. Several armed guards filed into the tent, swords unsheathed. Kimiko's eyes widened and she began backing away from them. Chase shook his head, clasping his hands behind his back as he paced over to his men, standing in front of them with his back to them. He gave Kimiko a cold look.

"You shouldn't have came here, Kimiko. You've sealed your own fate."

"Chase," Kimiko whispered, clearing her throat as her voice broke, her tears threatening to fall.

Seeing her false tears only further fuelled his rage, but he kept it hidden under a mask of eerie calmness. He wouldn'tt lose his temper, he wouldn't show her she had any effect on him.

"Fine believe what you want!" Kimiko screamed, her anger returning full swing. "But at the very least listen to me! Whether you believe it or not the reason I came down here wasn't to try and trick you. I came here to warn you, because obviously you haven't asked your father why it is he left this valley!"

"You're a very poor liar, Kimiko," Chase said coldly, "I have written to my father and he has confirmed you had no interaction with him. Now stop your pitiful attempts at stalling." Chase snapped his fingers.

Unaware to Kimiko, two men had slipped into the tent from the cloth wall behind her. Before she could react they charged her, grabbing her arms and yanking her off her feet. The other men bolted forward, surrounding her, making sure there was no escape. She struggled futilely, but against so many it was pointless. Within moments she was restrained.

"Let me go! Chase you have to listen to me! You're father is lying to you! This entire valley is going to-" A colossal sized guard covered her mouth with his massive hand, muffling her cries of protest and warning.

"Get her out of my sight."

Kimiko was dragged away, kicking and struggling, giving her guards a hand full to deal with. Many of them would be sporting several nasty bruises in the morning, one poor man would be lucky to salvage any of his teeth having received a powerful kick to the mouth.

He could hear many of his men breaking out into cheers and jeers outside his tent at the sight of the captured Dragon of Fire being hauled to their makeshift, stone prison.

The Elemental Dragons were the most dangerous threat to The Heylins conquest. With the Dragon of Fire now out the game, their chances of victory was practically cemented. The other elementals would not be as strong without her.

Chase let out a sigh, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He ran his hands through his hair.

Tomorrow they would finish their assault on the temple. Leaderless they would be in chaos, bickering would inevitably break out as they tried to select a new leader. There would also be division. They wouldn't know whether or not The Dragon of Fire had been captured, or had fled during the night to save her own skin. With no signs of forced entry into the temple, most would assume she had ran away. And if they believed an all powerful elemental dragon thought the better option was to run, then that belief that their cause was hopeless would spread like a disease.

If he wanted the temple conquered, now was the time to move.

They would wait till midday the day after tomorrow to attack, allowing news of the missing Dragon to spread, and for suspicions and accusations to take hold. Since he had no intention of attacking tomorrow, he allowed his Generals to allow the men to hold a party in celebration of the Dragon of Fires captured. They would regret it come morning with the headaches that they would give themselves, but Chase couldn't care less. The party would raise their spirits, allowing them a night to celebrate their inevitable win over the temple within the next few days.

 _Victory?_ Chase frowned, the word echoing in his head. _It doesn't feel like a victory at all._

To stop his thoughts wondering to The Dragon of Fire, Chase joined his men in their merriment.

It was far better being surrounded by drunken idiots, than being plagued with thoughts of her and what could have been.

* * *

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

_Drip. Drop. Drip._

_Drip..._

**_SPLASH!_ **

Chase shot up in his bed, letting out a string of Chinese curses as water poured down onto him, soaking him through. He jumped out of bed, only to stumble and crash in his panicked state of disarray to the ground. He choked in two lungs filled of water when he gasped, finding himself submerged in knee deep water.

_What in The Heylin's name?_

He pushed himself off the ground, spewing and coughing up water. With a snarl he struggled to his feet, finally managed to take in what was happening around him.

Water was everywhere! Pelting down onto his bed from a huge tear in his tent, being blown into his room from the open door by raging winds, and all around him his belongings were submerged in water. It was as if someone had lifted up his entire tent and tossed it into a pond!

There has to a have been a flood, Chase muttered to himself, tossing back his wet mat of hair. How did I sleep through all this?

He hadn't drank any alcoholic beverages last night during the party, sticking only to water. But his splitting headache and sore muscles suggested otherwise. He had to find his generals and find out what was happening. With a groan he began trudging through the knee high waters, exiting his tent.

What he saw outside churned his stomach.

Everywhere was flooded, he could no longer tell where the lake's edges began and ended. What shocked him most was his army was gone! Tents, horses, carriages and all. The only signs they had been there was their rubbish they had left behind bobbing along the waters.

 _What is going on?_ Chase growled, wildly looking around for any sign of his men.

They wouldn't have left him here. They weren't that stupid! That would been an act of treason.

"Help! Somebody… please!"

Chase's blood ran cold.

_Kimiko…_

Chase trudged through the water as fast as he could, making his way quickly to the mountains cliff face where they had built their temporary prison cell. The cell was merely a small cave in the cliff side, barely big enough to fit a hand full of people. They had blocked most of the entrance off with a large boulder, leaving only enough space for fresh air to get in.

As Chase drew closer he saw a hand waving out the gap, trying to signal for help. Chase pushed the boulder with all his might, grunting as he shoved it over just enough to allow Kimiko to slip out. Water gushed out of the small cave, nearly knocking him over. Chase grabbed hold off the cliff side, reached into the cave and grabbing hold of Kimiko's arm, helping her out.

The moment Kimiko was out she fell into his arms, spluttering and coughing up water. He was alarmed by how cold she was, her whole body as cold to the touch as ice. Unlike him, she hadn't had the comfort of thick, fur blankets to keep her warm through the night. She'd been trapped in a dark, wet, dingy little cave with no source of heat. He had to keep a firm hold of her, her violent shivering making her unable to stand. He wrapped his arms around her, offering what little warm he could.

"C-Chase" She stuttered.

"Are you alright?" he asked, squeezing her tightly.

Kimiko nodded her head, her eyes taking in the destruction around her.

"What is going on?" Chase snapped in irritation.

"I-I… t-tried to w-warn… you," Kimiko mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself. "I-Its the flood s-season. Every… summer solstice…. t-this whole valley floods. My t-temples walls aren't as high… as they are… j-just for defense against… attacks. It's too stop the flood waters… getting in. T-Thats why… y-your father left last year. I w-warned him this would happen."

Chase didn't know what to make of that. Why hadn't his father warned him about this?

"Kimiko, do you know where my army is?"

"T-they left. I-I don't know w-where," She muttered, her breaths leaving her in heavy pants. "I told them… they had to get out of here… because of the floods that w-were coming. But… t-they already knew."

What? How could they have...

"Already knew? Kimiko, what do you mean they already knew?"

"C-Chase… I'm… so… c-cold," Kimiko whispered, her eyes fluttering closed.

Questions would have to wait until later. He needed to get her out of this water. He grabbed her arms, instructing her to fasten them around his neck tightly. With a heave he got her onto his back, his arms supporting her legs.

"Kimiko, I need you to try and stay awake! Do you understand?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you know anyway out of here?"

She pointed a trembling hand towards the temple.

"See the s-small platform at the corner of... the... temple? T-there's a… secret… entrance."

Chase nodded, staying close to the mountains walls for support. It was difficult making his way through the water, much of the ground being uneven and the mucky water making him unable to see if he was stepping into ditches. Through the journey he constantly had to jostle Kimiko awake. Much to his alarm, he noticed the water was still rising. By the time he reached the temple the water had risen to his waist! Frantically, he scaled onto the small platform, relieved when he was able to pull himself and Kimiko out of the water. Anxiously, Chase scanned the wall, patting it down for any triggers, buttons or switches to reveal the secret entrance.

"Kimiko, how do we get in?" Chase hissed.

Groggily, she snapped her necklace from her neck, handing it to Chase. She pointed to a small indentation on the stone wall. Chase took the necklace; it had a silver chain, and had a small, sapphire orb dangling from it. He placed the pendant inside the dent and after a few seconds a deafening rumble shook the ground. A small, rectangular section of the wall slide open into a dark cavern. Chase slipped inside, the door closing behind him moments later, snuffing out all the light and leaving them in darkness.

Chase breathed a sigh of relief. Now, if only he could see where he was going.

"Fire," Kimiko mumbled softly.

Fire sprung to life in torches perched on the walls, alighting the cavern in a dull, orange hue. Chase gaped in wonder daunting size cavern Hundreds of stalactites dripped down from the ceiling like menacing fangs, their long shadows streaking the ground. There were thick and thin pillars scattered around the cave, some painted with strange, faded artwork of what looked to be monstrous, human like dragons. Chase frowned at the odd drawings, wondering what story they represented.

"Neat trick," Chase smirked. "That power of yours must come in handy."

He'd heard of the Elemental Dragons amazing ability to wield their elements, but this was the first time he had ever seen it for his own eyes. It was a marvel to behold.

Chase frowned when Kimiko didn't reply. She must have fallen asleep. He tried shaking her awake, not to no avail. Carefully, he placed her her onto the ground. She was out cold, and still shivering. He pushed back the hair that was draped over her face behind her ear, allowing his fingers to delicately caress her cheek.

He sat down on the ground beside her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close, giving her what little body heat he could.

He didn't feel like he deserved to hold her in his arms. Not after having betrayed her as he had.

She had risked capture and imprisonment to warn him of the oncoming danger that his father, for whatever reason, had neglected to tell him off. She had trusted him, trusted the feelings that she knew the two shared for one another, to ensure her safety. He had thought she had been lying to him, trying to manipulate him the entire time for her own gain, but now he knew the truth.

She hadn't been lying.

A heavy weight felt like it had been lifted from his chest at the thought, only to be replaced with the even more heavy burden of guilt. She had trusted him, trusted and he had let her down, turning on her in an instance. Because of him she had nearly died.

 _Kimiko... I am sorry,_ Chase thought tensely, tightening his embrace.

After a moment he was surprised to find she was strangely warm. He assumed she had to have been unconsciously summoning her powers to warm up her body. Chase was thankful for heat she was providing. He was chilled to the bone, his teeth chattering almost uncontrollably by this point.

He rested his head against hers, suddenly feeling exhausted from everything. He closed his eyes, savoring being this close to her. He doubted she would want anything to do with after his lack of faith in her. Chase let out a soft scoff. The more he thought about it the more he realized just how surprising it was that she had even gave him a look of anything but disgust, never mind actually claiming to have some sort of feelings for him.

He may have been quite the eligible bachelor within Heylin circles, his charm, wit, intelligence, handsomeness, wealth and status making him an almost irresistible potential partner, but out with the Heylin he seen as nothing but a merciless monster, hell bent on conquering the world. His hands were stained with blood, and he was beyond redemption. He wasn't someone someone as good and pure as Kimiko should be associated with. She deserved better.

Yet Kimiko had to have seen something in him to dare to care for him. There had to be something good about him she saw. She was Xiaolin, morals and principles of doing the right thing guided her. She wouldn't allow herself to fall for a monster... not unless she caught a glimpse of something that held the potential for good.

Chase wasn't too sure how he felt about that.

A glimmer of gold caught his eye, turning his attention to the center of the room. Perched on a stone pillar painted with faded artwork, was a golden, glistening dragon bowl with sparkling emerald eyes. Curious, he slid out from beside Kimiko, already missing the warmth of her body. But despite wanting to enjoy every last minute he could with the young women, h felt compelled to investigate the artifact. It seemed to be of high importance, being the centerpiece for the secret cavern. He stood before it, his bare fingers caressing the smooth, golden handles.

"Chase... I wouldn't touch that," Kimiko whispered. "It's evil."

Chase spun around, finding her leaning up against the cavern wall for support. She didn't look as deathly pale as she did before, some of the color returning to her cheeks. He was relieved to see she was no longer shivering, and her lips had returned to their normal blossom red color, instead of frigid blue.

"Evil? Much like me then?" Chase laughed.

Kimiko shook her head, "No. You're not as evil as you make out. At least... I don't believe you are."

"I am evil, Kimiko. It is foolish and dangerous to allow your emotions to cloud what is as clear as day," Chase said with a scowl, giving her a bitter look. "What is this?"

"It's better if you don't know, Chase," Kimiko murmured, her eyes never straying from him.

Chase placed both hands on the stone pillar, eying the sinister looking bowl idly. All of a sudden his reflection shimmered away, replaced with some hideous monster with green and black scaly skin, and frightful golden eyes, much like his own only with reptilian like slits. Chase pulled away from the bowl with a gasp, putting several feet between him and it.

Fragments of memories long past echoed in Chase's mind, his grandfathers voice whispering in his ears. _A forbidden soup. Emerald eyes. A shape shifting form... eternal life._

"The Lao Man Long Soup," Chase whispered.

"How do you know that?" Kimiko asked, her voice tinged with suspicion.

"I've heard of this soup. My grand father told me of it when I was a young boy. The night before he was murdered," Chase replied, his eyes narrowing at the bowl before him. "I thought it was just a legend. I didn't think it was possible that it existed. He was obsessed with trying to find it."

"It was you grand father who brought it here."

Chase turned to Kimiko, giving her a quizzical look.

"About a decade ago he came ago he came here in the middle of the night, gravely injured. He brought the soup with him, telling us we could never allow anyone to drink it. That if we did... it would mean the end of the world as we know it."

"My grand father was a Heylin warlord, why would he care if the world burned?"

Kimiko took a step forward, crossing her arms. "I don't think he did. Telling us the consequences was just to ensure that me and my fellow Xiaolin would fight to our last breaths to protect it, preventing it from falling into the wrong hands. I don't believe he was motivated by a desire to do the right thing though. I always thought it was more so to do with spite perhaps. He was so badly injured that even drinking the soup wouldn't have saved him, so if he couldn't obtain that power then why should anyone else?"

Chase nodded in agreement. It certainly sounded like something his grandfather would do. He was a rather petty and spiteful man at times.

"But... I think there was more to his motivations... but it's only recently I've began thinking about it."

"Oh really? And what is that?" Chase asked lightly.

"I think he was doing it to protect you," Kimiko said softly.

"What do you mean? Protect me from what?" Chase asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I was only ten when your grandfather came to the temple. I was assisting the nurse who was tending to his wounds. While I was helping her he mentioned you," Kimiko began to explain. "He said he had a grand son a little older than me. He spoke of you very fondly, and how he was so proud of how far you'd progressed with your training in so little time."

Chase felt his heart swell as he heard this. His grandfather, the man he had admired and looked up to for so long, had been proud of him. His father had always told him otherwise, insisting his grandfather had always been sickened by how pathetic he was. And yet Chase knew from the sincerity in Kimiko's voice and smile, as she relived her small encounter with his grandfather, that she spoke the truth. Which meant his father had lied. Again. Chase was beginning to wonder if the man had ever spoke a breath of truth to him in his entire life.

"But... he mentioned someone would hurt you... if they got to The Lao Man Long Soup... I... I think he might have been talking about your father," Kimiko confessed, looking away from him.

Suddenly thing slowly began to make sense.

"What does it do to an individual if they drink it?" Chase asked quietly.

"They say it turns you into a monster, though it depends on your own nature and character. It gives you incredible strength, agility and power. Though I'm not sure on the specifics."

"It also makes you immortal... doesn't it?"

Kimiko nodded.

Yes, everything was clicking together now. It was the soup. His father had to know about it and that's why he was ardent on acquiring this temple. If he got a hold of that he would be immortal, the eternal ruler of the Heylin. Being immortal, however, left no need for an heir. Chase was now expendable. He was no longer needed to carry on the name, not if his father intended to live forever.

That's why his father never told him of the seasonal floods at The Fire Temple. That was the real reason he sent him here. He wanted Chase to perish in seemingly unfortunate circumstances, allowing for no one to make any accusations that tied him with Chase's death. And Chase's generals had to be in on it to, having instructed the army to retreat, leaving him behind to drown. He suspected now they had to have had something to do with his heavy slumber earlier on; they'd probably spiked his drink.

Chase clenched his hands into fists.

What's more, there was a stomach twisting thought that arose with all this new information. What if Chase's father had been the one to attack and fatally wound his grandfather? A man who was plotting to kill his own son should have no qualms with eliminating his predecessor. Chase grit his teeth together. His father would pay for this...

"If this is all true then we have another problem," Chase said gritted out, barely constraining his anger at his father. "My father must be confident that he is able to acquire The Lao Man Long Soup if he feels now is the time to dispose of me."

Kimiko frowned. "I don't see how he can get by our walls. Your grandfather was the one who helped us strength them against Heylin attacks."

"Unless he has someone on the inside."

"A spy? Impossible. No one in the temple would betray us," Kimiko said, appalled at the idea. "Besides, I'm the only one who know it's down here - well, besides you now. But we have systems in place that ensure its safety. If the temple ever did get penetrated then I would slip down here, and smuggle the soup away to another temple."

"And how would you get it by an entire mountain side swarming with Heylin armies?" Chase asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Easily," Kimiko smirked.

"We had better go up to the temple and make sure that your trust hadn't been misplaced," Chase said.

He had to ensure his father never got a hold of the soup. His grandfather had often told him legends of how powerful the soup was, and if his father did get a hold of it then Chase would be unable to defeat him. No one would. And one of the first people on his hit list would be Kimiko for having defied him and having delayed him from consuming the soup.

Glancing around, he looked for a way out, but oddly found none. "Where is the exit?"

"Oh, there's only one exit in or out. And that ways probably blocked by the flood waters now," Kimiko shrugged nonchalantly.

Chase gaped at her, wide eyed. She had to be joking. Even having been in her weakened and disorientated state she wasn't stupid and wouldn't have lead them into a tomb!

"Are you saying we're trapped in here!" Chase hissed. "Why would the only entrance be outside the temple? How is that an effective way of protecting the soup?"

"Because outside the temple its protected by the floods for six months, and out with the flood times no one would expect it. You certainly didn't," Kimiko shrugged, waving her hand dismissively. "And I said there was one exit and entrance, I never said there wasn't another way out."

Kimiko pulled him over to the pedestal. She knelt down beside it, pushing a small marking on the stone. A panel slid open, revealing a strange looking artifact. It was a strange looking metal glove, with long claws, like that of some wild beast, and a bush of fur adoring it.

"I trust we can keep this a secret between us, right?" Kimiko asked, looking at him warily.

"Of course."

"Alright then," Kimiko smirked. "Gold Tiger Claws!"

Kimiko slashed the air before her with the artifact, and a huge gape with a black, spiraling vortex opened up before them. Chase took a bewildered step back. Kimiko grabbed his hand and yanked him into the vortex. They stepped out into a small, square room that housed only a futon, a small chest, and two book cases filled with old, weathered books of all size and color.

"Where are we?" Chase asked, looking around in confusion.

Kimiko laughed, "We're in my room."

"But how?"

Kimiko pulled the clawed glove off her hand, showing it to Chase. "This is a Shen Gong Wu. It's an ancient artifact created by Grand Master Dashi. Each one has a unique ability, something to help us in our battle against the Heylin. This one has the ability to transport you anywhere in the world."

Chase took the Shen Gong Wu, examining it with fascination.

Kimiko sat down on her futon, crossing her legs. "What will you do now?"

Chase placed the artifact on the small chest of drawers, then sat down on the floor in front of Kimiko, his back propped up against the wall, and one of his knees brought up to his chest. He sighed, resting his head back against the wall.

What was he going to do now? Good question.

"I don't know. Clearly my father wants me dead. Going back home now would be suicide. I will not be able to gather enough support to rally against him, not with my failing to conquer this temple."

If his father found out he was still alive he'd have his men dispose of him there and then, consequences be damned. He would not allow Chase the time to gain support to rise a rebellion that could dethrone him. Even if he had a chance to try and rally up some warriors, it would be difficult. His reputation would be in shatters for his failure to capture the temple. With little or no help Chase would be outnumbered and overpowered easily. No, returning home at this moment in such a weakened state was foolish.

He wasn't sure where he would go. Nowhere would welcome him, not with his long list of notorious, ill deeds. He was a hated man with enemies around every corner.

"Well... you could always... stay here," Kimiko drawled hesitantly, twiddling her thumbs. "At least until you decide what you want to do. You can take sanctuary here. So long as you promise not to get into any mischief; of Heylin variety that is."

Chase looked up at Kimiko, surprised by her offer. After everything he had done, she was till willing to off him a place of refuge?

He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her. She looked flustered, her cheeks burning bright red as she looked anywhere but him. She nervously fidgeted with the long, draping sleeves of her still damp kimono.

"Who knows, you might find you like the good side and decide to stay," She teased with a smile.

She'd meant it as a joke, but he could see the sparkled of hope in her eyes.

"Umm... anyways," Kimiko began, scathing the back of her head. "I suppose I better get us some fresh clothes, least we catch worse colds than we already have."

Before she could run off Chase bolted forward, grabbing her wrist and spinning her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her close to him.

"Umm Chase... what are you doing?" Kimiko stuttered, blinking rapidly.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you the other night when you came to warn me," Chase murmured.

"Not gonna lie, I'm still pretty niffed off that I was locked in a cave all night, and nearly drowned. Your men didn't even give me a blanket," Kimiko replied dryly. Before Chase could say continued on. "But... if the situations were reversed, and I was in your sandals, I would have probably done the same thing."

He could hear the amount of pride and anger she had to swallow down to say that. He could tell she was still angry and hurt, but was trying her hardest to be understanding. Even if her fiery nature screamed at her to do otherwise, she was still trying to abide by the Xiaolin ways. Showing compassion, understanding and forgiveness.

"The important thing is you came back for me. You could have just left me, but you didn't. And that Chase, is why I know that somewhere in you, there is good."

"I think your looking too deeply into it."

"No. I'm not. And I think deep down you know its there too, whether you want to admit it or not," Kimiko smiled softly, placing a hand on his cheek. "So, will you stay?

"If you're here? Of course," Chase smiled, leaning in to capture her lips with his.

Kimiko swiftly placed two of her fingers onto Chase's lips, preventing him from kissing her. She raised an eye brow at him, giving him a sceptical glare.

"I understand why you acted the way you did," Kimiko said firmly. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you. That is something that is earned, not given freely."

Deep down he knew he would not stay on the side of good forever. It wasn't in his nature. One day he'd succumb to the temptation of the darkness once more. But that wasn't for a long time. Until then he'd treasure every moment he shared with Kimiko.

And who knows, perhaps when that time came for him to return to The Heylin and claim his throne from his father, his love would join him.


End file.
